cardsharksfandomcom-20200214-history
Merchandise
These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of Card Sharks. Board Game To celebrate the show's 25th anniversary at the time, a board game was made and released by Endless Games in 2002"ACE IS HIGH, DEUCE IS LOW, PLAY THE CARDS, WIN THE DOUGH" Endless Games Adds Card Sharks to Its Line of Retro Games. Although it used the logo of the 2001 revival, it was based on (and had the same rules of) the 1980s versions. In addition, the opening poem from the 1978 version was placed on the back of the box. Computer Game A version was released for the Apple II series Packaging for Card Sharks for the Apple IIVirtual Apple.org: Card Sharks for the Apple II, Commodore 64, and IBM-compatible computers; although based on the Eubanks/Rafferty version, the host resembled Perry. The game used the single sudden-death question tiebreaker in the main game and the Joker car game following the Money Cards. If a contestant got an exact guess on a question in the main game, he or she won a $100 bonus, instead of the $500 bonus on the show. Also, unlike the show, the game did not use the educated guess or audience poll questions. Prior to the releases for the Apple II, Commodore 64 and IBM-compatible computers. The game was also re-released in a "Double Pack" along with Classic Concentration much later on. Online Games A single-player online version was once released by the now defunct website Uproar.com. even though its logo was the same as the short-lived 2001 syndicated revival, its gameplay was more like the 70s and 80s versions. (minus the poll questions). In 2004, the now defunct website called GameShow24.com had a online beta game based on the original Perry version. its logo (seen on the bottom of this description) is based on the original 1978-81 version while its theme song is a mixture of the '78 and '01 themes and uses TPIR like gameplay instead of poll questions. the site also features The Hometown Price Is Right and two unreleased game show based games of Press Your Luck and Let's Make A Deal.official website which features Card Sharks and The Hometown Price Is Right "via internet archives" Mobile Game A version for mobile phones was released on June 1, 2005 by Telescope Inc., The logo was based on the short-lived 2001-2002 version, the theme music was a midi-styled remix of the 70's version, while its gameplay is based on the 70's and 80's versions. more poll questions were also available for download.Card Sharks mobile game site at Telescope Inc. (via Internet Archives) Interactive Online Game GSN, the network that reruns "Card Sharks" daily, had its own short-lived interactive version where you can play along with the show in 2005. Unreleased Game In the 80s, Gametek was going to release an NES port based on the Eubanks/Rafferty version at the time, but was scrapped later on. Downloadable Game Curt King, 1987 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament participant, has his own downloadable Money Cards gameCrossbearer Software - Money Cards. Flash Game The people at FlashGames also had their own Money Cards game.FlashGames - Money Cards References Category:Disambiguations